Chat chans' revenge
by KittyKittyMeowMeow
Summary: Chat isn't gonna take being called a boy. Would you, being a girl?
1. Default Chapter

Chat-chans' revenge ^_^  
  
"Soon, I'll have my revenge against all those people who thought I was  
  
a boy."  
  
Chat laughed, doing her best at an evil laugh.  
  
Pirates are supposed to be naturally good at that, y'know.  
  
"And they don't even call me captain."  
  
Chat frowned, and thought of some evil revenge plan. Hmmmm....  
  
That Morning.....  
  
"Hey! Man-she! Ya' up?"  
  
"Reid, you social retard, go screw a dog!"  
  
Woah. Did Chat just...Oh well.  
  
Reid shrugged,"People in places are crazy."  
  
She-man.How creative. She was proud of herself coming up with a more   
  
creative insult.  
  
She was gonna torment that boy.  
  
Oh yeah. Her plans. She wrote them down somewhere....  
  
A few feet away, she spotted it. However, Quikie had decided to sleep  
  
there. Damn that freaky blue colored squirrel thing.  
  
Chat grabbed the paper, intending to pull it from underneath Quikie.  
  
However, Quikie felt the movement, woke up, and started growling like a  
  
angry momma bear. Chat gulped, screamed, slapped Quikie away, and ran  
  
off with the paper.  
  
Where was she? Oh yeah. Van Elitia. Upgraded version.  
  
Let's see...for her revenge plan she needed.....  
  
"Deck hands, take me to Peruti!"  
  
"You're the captain, take yourself there!"  
  
"Social retard!"  
  
Peruti.......  
  
Damn cold. She shoulda' brought a coat. Why didn't she remember these  
  
things? But that's OK, cause soon she'd have her revenge. ^^  
  
And all those retards would pay.....  
  
There was that cat thing. And Max. Apparently, he'd been trying to   
  
catch the miacis, and got shocked. Again. 


	2. Teh Lobster

This took awhile. (Actually, I already have it finished, but I'm .. kinna'.. Well, writer stuff) Oh, I don't own TOD2, much as I'd liked to.

Chappie 2

Chat walked up to Max, and with (fake) concern,"Max, are you Okay?"

"Yeah!"

Chat sweatdropped. Hard to tell if Max is a bit dull, or something else.,"Any luck with the Courier of Fortune?" Or whatever he called it.

"Yeah!"

Sweatdrop.

Well, despite the fact she had revenge plans for Reid the social retard, for Max (as she well remembered, had also called her a boy) she had nothing. Nadda'. Nope. None. Dip.

Wait, dip?

Huh...

Anyway, she needed those lobsters. NOW. Never mind the ferocious furry big-eyed freaky cat thing that also wanted it. Why must they get in her (his?) way? First squirrels, now cats....

And why was it so cold? Wasn't it supposed to be almost warm here? Maybe Celsius is up about something. Maybe she wanted a salary for these things. Anyway...

"Hello kitty, move kitty kitty, nothing for you here."

The miacis growled, revealing long, sharp canines. Chat sweatdropped," Go kitty kitty."

The cat thing growled again, it's orangeish brown fur rising.

"Max, get the lobster-type thing, would ya'?"

"Yeah!"

So Max dutifully did what no sane person does, and picked up the lobster thingie with his bare hands.(I know, he has gloves, but work with me here people..)

"I swear, these people are pecking away at my braincells.."

"So what do I do with this?"

"Put it in the kitchen."

Chat eyed the cat warily, no way was it going to get the lobster now..

In the Kitchen(Do they have one? I don't think so..)

Chat was giving the lobster-thing a flare bottle bath, much as she hated other living non-human things.

By the time she finished, it looked like a red dead blob. Huh..

That night.......

Reid Hershel was going in for a nights' rest, no matter how many times Keele told him that he snored.

He settled into bed, only to...

"AAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!"

Keele woke up with a start, and gave Reid a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you? look. Reid raised his

butt in the air, rolled of the bed, and saw what got him on the ass.

A lobster. A nearly dead one that somehow reminded him of Pennywise the Clown from 'It'. (Stephen King.

I does not own) Someone must of given it a flare bottle, because lobsters don't pinch that hard. As a hunter, he knew...

But what the hell was it doing in his bed?

There ya go. Hey.. what's your favorite part?


	3. Innocent or Guilty? We know

Ah. Nice to be here again. A nice familiar feeling, like a worn in pair of slippers. Nostalgic. Alright enough of that () Writing will be going on, and while I can't by any means guarantee it'll be _great_ I think we'll get through. And I'm mostly continuing this because unfinished stories prey on me like a childs boogeyman, waiting in the closet(A.K.A the dark recesses of my mind) ready to pounce out at any given moment. Anyway. Sorry to go Stephen King-esque on you all. It just happenned, swear. Alright then..

"Hey, Keele? There's a lobster in my friggin' bed." Reid said, taking it upon himself to state the very obvious.

Keele shuffled up (a bit interested but mostly WTF) and peered down at the lobster.

"What the hell Reid?"

"You say that like it's my fault" Even though most of the crap that happens is,"It was just there."

"Uh-huh. I believe you." With a rather unconvincing nod.

"Really. I swear."

"Really, I do. I saw Chat with a flare bottle earlier."

And finished that off with an obligatory **_CHAT! _**that probably woke up everyone on board.

And judging from a good many 'shut up's it had. Either way, Chat shuffled in yawning, innocent, as though the little wench hadn't been putting lobsters in peoples beds.

A small grin beset her innocent repealing look, and she began laughing.

"It's not funny! My bottom hurts!"

"Which is why it's funny!" she managed through giggles.

"What the hey ever. So..."

"So..?" she replied trying to look serious and miserably failing,"Besides the humour show, what do you want?"

"Why'd you do it? Why the **_hey_** did you put a lobster in my bed?"

"I didn't do it!" she huffed, laughing gone, with a indignant air resembling that of the rightfully hurt,"Says who I did?"

"Keele said he saw you with a flare bottle."

"That proves nothing."

Keele hesitated before putting his two cents in,"As much as I dislike her Reid, I admit she's right. It's merely circumstantial evidence."

Reid and Chat held glares for a moment, ready to fight at the merest provocation.

"Well Sir Social Retard, if I'm free to go..." she let herself smile (to celebrate such a narrow escape!) and strided out with such a cocky, triumphant air, Reid barely resisted the urge to go after her and produce some major throttling action.

Reid sighed (mostly from resisting to taking part in aforementioned actions) and let his shoulders slump. He turned automatically to the bed and... stopped.

"Damn it.." he sighed, unwilling to actual touch the thing, hunter or not,"Hey, uhm, Keele..?"

Keele, already at his bed sighed and replied somewhat snappishly,"What Reid?"

"About the lobster..."

"What about it?" Exasperated beyond belief.

"Can you.. take it out..?"

"... Aren't you a hunter?" Throttle resisting urges.

Reid shifted uncomfortably, seeing there was no way out of this with his pride intact,"I can't touch it."

"Sleep on the floor."

Reid shot him a glare, and picked up one of the bed sheets, fully intending to wrap it up and throw the damn thing out the window. The lobster monster (ha) snapped a claw rapidly. Reid, resighed, merely threw the blanket over the crustacean (who, in response, began tearing up the blankets something fearfully)

and sat down on the floor.

"Did you think I was serious?"

Reid looked over the Keele, who was giving him a 'you are so dim' look,"Well.."

"Aren't there extra rooms on a ship this big..?"

"No. Not that I know of."

Awkward silence.

"If you don't kick me or anything, you can share my bed."

Reid wanted a bed yeah, but not quite sure he wanted to go that far.

"Reid you moron it's just a bed! Remember? We used to have sleepovers all the time. So stop looking like you expect me to hit on you." And with that said, he turned over.

Still awkward, he got up and walked over to the beds side,"Hey, um.."

"Shut up and get to sleep so that this nightmare will soon be over."

And you can guess what happens next--no not _that_ you pervs! Sleep. Geezus.

Well, later (and is it just me, or did my writing change? Mature? Better? Worse?)


End file.
